Ikkaku Fights a Girl
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Ikkaku hears the news that a girl has joined Squad 11, and is not pleased. He's going to go and give her a lesson she would never forget.


"Hey, Ikkaku. Dude, did you know that a girl has joined Squad 11?"

Ikkaku turned to one of the unseated members of his squad, "What? How and why would a girl join our squad? Girls are just not as strong as men."

"Apparently this girl's pretty strong. She took down Yumichika."

"What?! When did that happen? I don't remember that."

"Just a few hours ago."

Damn that Yumichika, he knew about a girl joining their squad and went to fight her on his own, without telling him about it. Why didn't he tell him about it?

Ikkaku grabbed the collar of the shihakusho, of the man giving him the information, "Where is this girl now?"

"Uhh, last I heard she was at the squad barracks training."

With that, Ikkaku let the guy go, and shunpoed off towards the barracks.

This should be interesting, a girl in a male squad. But he wasn't sure on if he liked the idea of a girl in his squad. One that relies on power, girls just didn't have a lot of physical power. She must have used some kind of trick against those she fought. Especially when she fought against Yumichika, the guy may practically be a chick, but he was pretty damn strong.

All the while he was moving towards the barracks he mused over the problem. And as he arrived at the training dojo and opened the door, it became apparent that he had arrived just at the right time; for there was one of his squad members on the floor with one of the practice bokkens held to his throat by a black haired girl.

"Well, well, well," heads turned towards him, in surprise. "It looks like the rumors are true; a girl has tried to get herself into Squad 11."

The majority of expressions of the squad members grinned in slight malevolence, apparently they didn't like the idea of a girl in their squad either. But there was a few that glared slightly at him, like they were upset with him or something.

But he didn't really pay much attention to them; he only was looking at the girl. When she turned towards him at the sound of his voice it he saw a brief look of astonishment in her mahogany brown eyes, which quickly flashed with anger.

"So you think I don't belong here just because I'm female?"

"Damn right I don't, girls just aren't as strong as men, and this is a squad that is based on strength."

She then raised the bokken and pointed it at him. "Well then why don't you come and try and prove to me that I don't belong here?

He then looked at her a little closer, sizing her up. He couldn't quite see her size under the shihakusho, but judging by the slimness of her waist and her short height, she was a rather small girl. He knew that slim girls could pack quite a punch, Sui-Feng being a good example of that, but Sui-Feng relied on speed more than most anything else, and that wasn't quite the same as power.

"Heh, you're on girl!" He walked over to the shelves and picked himself a bokken.

He walked to the center of the room and everyone crowded along the edge of the usual perimeter for a sparring match. Most of them he can hear cheering for him to beat her to a pulp, but some were telling him to take it easy on her since she was a girl. He had no intention of doing either though. Of course he wouldn't let the girl get away with thinking she could join the Eleventh Squad, but he didn't need to beat her to a pulp to do that. Just enough to show her how the squad operates and that she'd realize that she was better off in a different squad, and also have to visit Squad Four.

At first he and the girl just circled each other cautiously, but then he got bored and rushed in on her, wooden blade raised to slice down at her right shoulder. To his astonishment she blocked it in time and then smirked at him. "You really think such a lame attack would work on me?" Then, just using her physical strength, she actually forced his blade back a bit.

He felt his eyes widen in shock slightly then he grinned malevolently and pushed back, stopping both their movements for the moment, "Well now, maybe this will only be a slight waste of my time instead of a complete waste."

He then pushed her back as he jumped back a little as well, putting some space between them again to start again. She grinned at him apparently knowing what he was doing and letting him. Then she charged at him, not intending him to be able to reevaluate the situation.

They both traded blows, both trying to get a feel for each other's style and strength. Ikkaku could tell that sure enough, she really wasn't any stronger than any other girl that he's fought before and it was time that she was taken down a few notches.

He then slashed up at her face in the Hōzuri slash, a move that was intended for intimidation purposes, but added extra speed and strength into it and cut her face from just below and to the side of the right eye, up to her forehead. He fully expected her to stop and scream about her beautiful face, and he had to admit, it was really a pretty face. But she fully surprised him by using the force of the blow to turn and hit his abdomen with the hilt of her bokken.

Pretty damn hard too. The blow actually winded him a bit leaving him gasping for breath for a few seconds. Then she also actually took advantage of him trying to breath and using the bokken for balance and leverage kicked him in the face, causing him to sprawl on his back in a slight daze.

"Did the little boy actually think that a superficial wound like the one you just inflicted make me think only of my wellbeing? If I was that much of a girly girl, I wouldn't have become a shinigami. I came here to fight and protect, and that's what I'm going to do, regardless of what happens to me."

At the end of her speech his eyes focused enough to see her bokken pointing at his throat.

"You just assumed that because I am a girl, I'm weak. Well I've met plenty of guys like that and I know how to take them down."

At that moment the door to dojo opened and he prayed to Kami that it wasn't his captain, that's all he needed, for his captain to see him at the mercy of a girl. Either him or…..

"Oy, Ikkaku. You here?" Damn, Ichigo had to pick this time to come in of course.

Then he noticed the girl stiffen a little at Ichigo's voice and then slowly tried to slip out of view without getting noticed by him.

He turned towards the stupid strawberry and then Ichigo noticed him on the ground with a girl over him.

"Did you get taken down by a girl? You wuss, I thought you were better than….." Then Ichigo got a look at the girl's back and seemed to recognize her. "Tatsuki?"

The girl stiffened then sighed and turned towards him, "Hey Ichigo, long time no see."

Huh? These two knew each other?

That became apparent as Ichigo ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Tatsuki, where've you been? We looked for you forever since you died and couldn't find you."

The girl now known as Tatsuki smiled slightly and hugged him back then pulled away to look up at him. "Did you really think I would stay in the hell hole that is the Rukongai? I got out of there as soon as I could and entered the Academy. Apparently you didn't think to look for me there."

"Why didn't you get word to us? Orihime was especially worried."

"I didn't want it widely known that you and I were friends. If it was, I would have been known to everyone and probably gotten special treatment. I wanted to make my own way, and I did. I joined the squad I always wanted to join ever since I've learned about the different squads."

Ichigo then seemed to notice her injury and tried to wipe away the blood. "Are you sure you want to join this squad? The captain is crazy and none of these guys are going to take it easy on you." He then glared at Ikkaku who finally stood up.

"Heh, she's the one that wanted to join Ichigo. She needs to learn to accept the ways of the squad." After their fight, Ikkaku was fully willing to let her stay. That didn't mean that he was going to go easy on her again, they needed no weakling's in this squad, and she clearly wasn't weak. But he was going to make sure she didn't go soft.

Tatsuki then laughed. "Yes, I know I want to stay in this squad. I've already beaten the peacock soundly, though it felt like he was holding back something." Then she turned towards Ikkaku, "You too, you were holding back on me, probably just because I'm a girl and that's why I won, but it also felt like it was more than that. I expect you to go all out on me next time and not let me win. At least not win that easily."

Heh, this girl is impressive. She could tell that he wasn't even using his full strength, and it also seemed like she could see that he was holding even more back than just that too. True they were just using bokkens and not zanpakutos, so there was no way he would have even been able to use his bankai, but since he was used to holding that back he knew it would become apparent in his swordsmanship that he was holding something back. And she was the first to notice it.

Then Ichigo turned towards him, "Well, since it's Tatsuki I guess I can't call you a pansy for getting taken down by a girl, I don't know of any other girl that's stronger."

"Damn straight Ichigo. I've taken you down more times than I can count."

Everyone started laughing and Ichigo turned red.

Yeah, this girl is interesting, and definitely going to liven things up in the squad.

* * *

**A/N: Lame title I know, I can't think of anything for it but I hope you all enjoyed this IkkaTats story,**

**I wrote this like you don't know who Tatsuki is so I could surprise people, but obviously that doesn't quite work here where it says who the character is, lol**


End file.
